A semiconductor die after being manufactured can be tested using a variety of hardware test equipment to determine whether or not the semiconductor die has desirable performance characteristics. The various hardware test equipment can perform many electrical tests on the semiconductor die using numerous test criteria. The use of different test equipment and criteria can result in additional costs and time, which is undesirable in many applications.